Coasting
by Hannah-Bee1
Summary: Ephram is still undecided about his feelings towards Everwood. His back & forth friendships are enough to leave anyone exhausted. But chances are, he was brought to Everwood for a reason, and that reason just may not be what he quite expected.


| COASTING |  
  
Author:Hana-Bee  
  
Email: hanabee124@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mostly language, some sexuality/sexual dialogue later on)  
  
Pairings:You'll have to read and find out ;)  
  
Summary: Ephram is still undecided about his feelings towards Everwood. Of course he just wishes his mother had never died and his life could go back to exactly the way it was before when he lived in New York. His back & forth friendships are enough to leave anyone exhausted, but chances are, he was brought to Everwood for a reason. That reason just may not be what he quite expected.  
  
Disclaimer:I'm not about to take credit for 'Everwood' (be it the show, or the simple idea of Everwood as a town), nor do I own any of the actors or characters who are involved with it (although there are a few guys on that show I wouldn't mind 'owning', hehe...)  
  
  
  
::CHAPTER ONE::  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't try. Trying was something that didn't seem to want to exist to him anymore. He'd tried once, twice, and probably thirty times more. She just didn't need him. It was simple really; see, she had Colin and Colin had her. Then I suppose you could say they had Bright as well, if one could consider his existence comforting. The three of them had each other, like they always had. And just like the way it had begun for him in this stupid little town, he had nobody.   
  
Despite all that happened between he & Amy, he still considered her his best friend. Of course, its not like he had a whole group of friends from which to choose an actual 'best' friend. But still...she was nice to him from the very beginning, and that's when it counts the most.   
  
He on the other hand, probably could have acted differently towards her on numerous occasions. It seemed like he was always screwing things up when it came to Amy. Always saying & doing the wrong things. Whenever he tried to help, it always just ended up upsetting her more.  
  
Kissing her was one of his favorite mistakes, however. One of those bittersweet moments that ended up changing their friendship forever probably, but at least she got to know how he really felt about her. And its not like it was one-sided, she kissed him back! Oh well, just like every other time, he had tried. It seemed like that was all there was left anymore; attempt.  
  
The bell rang loudly and stirred Ephram out of his thoughts. He looked up at the clock to confirm that class was indeed, finally over. He grabbed his books and slowly made his way down the main hall to his locker. He exchanged two of the books in his hand for a history one inside his locker, and just as he was about to head off to his next class he was startled by a voice.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" It was Colin, and Ephram sighed to himself.  
  
"I thought we already finished this?" he snapped, after slamming his locker and starting off towards his next class. They had already finished this, what did he want now? Yesterday he told them all to just leave him alone. To just 'go back to ignoring him the way they had before'. What was so wrong with that? At least it would be a hell of a lot easier than having to deal with all the drama surrounding Amy & Colin's situation.  
  
"Not exactly," Colin mumbled. "I lied to you, Ephram," Now this caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks. Might as well at least hear what the guy has to say. "I acted like the reason I was gonna be your friend was cuz of your dad but its not. Its something else."  
  
Ephram took the few steps back to his locker and stood in front of Colin, "Alright. Let's hear it."  
  
Colin hesitated for a fraction of a second, but then continued, "I don't know you, and more importantly is you don't know me. You're the only person in this school who doesn't expect me to be this guy that I don't even know who he was. Ya know, but I'm trying to please all these people and its wearin' me out man."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"See, its different with you because you don't have any expectations. And I don't have to feel guilty for not knowing you. See in a way, we're both new. And you look about as outta place as I feel. Which is probably why I approached you. But what I don't get is, um, is why you don't like me."  
  
"Who said I didn't like you?"  
  
"Well its obvious you don't like hangin' around me," And for a minute, he almost looked hurt. This guy who didn't even know him was hurt that he couldn't win his friendship. Maybe Colin wasn't such a bad guy after all? At least his intentions were legitimate. "Is there a reason?"  
  
Ephram looked up to see Amy walking down the hall with one of her friends. She looked right back at him and almost stopped with surprise, as if she couldn't understand why he & Colin were interacting with each other again. Was it that hard to be around them both at the same time?   
  
Ephram turned his attention back to Colin, "No. No reason. We're cool." And he offered a slight smile.   
  
Colin smiled in return, "Cool." The two of them turned away from Ephram's locker and began walking off in the opposite direction from which Amy had been standing.   
  
"So let's talk about this 'E' thing. Who came up with that?" Ephram asked in reference to his latest nickname that he'd been hearing in the halls. At one time, Amy had called him 'Ham'. He missed that.  
  
"Probably Bright."   
  
"Bright? I should've known."  
  
"I know you think he hates you, and I don't really understand why. I mean, I've heard you guys don't have the best history but I think he just wants things to go back to the way they were. He was telling me that it might help me remember something if things were just the way they were before. I dunno if he's right. But I don't mind having you around, so I just told him to chill out for awhile."  
  
"Thanks man. Its not a big deal though I guess. He's just overprotective of Amy."  
  
Colin stopped, "How do you mean?"  
  
Ephram froze, realizing what he had just said. He seemed to forget that he was talking to Amy's boyfriend. "Well, uh--Amy was just one of the first people I met here. He didn't like me for some dumbass reason and didn't want Amy--or anyone for that matter--to hang around me. Its nothing personal."  
  
"Oh." Just then the bell rang and the two reached their classes on opposite sides of the hallway. "Well I'm glad we got everything straightened out. Catch ya later man."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Ephram walked into his class and smiled inwardly. He'd made another friend. Sure, Colin wasn't a best friend, or maybe not even what one would consider a good friend. But he was an acquaintance and that was enough for now. He still didn't have anybody to vent his frustrations with Amy with though. Sure there was Wendall, but he hadn't brought up the subject of Amy much & what had gone on between the two of them. Just the basics.   
  
But for now, he had more than one friend and that was enough to leave him with a smile; even just a small one.  
  
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •   
  
ATTENTION: I'm really not feelin' this whole 'fanfiction.net' thing. I don't like the way its setup much and just the way it works kinda bugs me. So if *anyone* out there has a decent looking, organized site that's willing to host my Everwood fiction, pleeeaase feel free to email me and let me know! The address is: hanabee124@hotmail.com. I'm dying to get hosted ASAP! Thanks!  
  
Also, please feel more than welcome to send me feedback! As a writer that's one of my favorite things in the world, so whether you think this story is good or bad, I don't care. Just let me know what you think!! Once again, the email is: hanabee124@hotmail.com. Thanks again! :)  
  
Look for more chapters in the next couple days (most likely tomorrow) Hope you check back & let me know what ya think!   
Latuh,   
--Hannah-Bee-- 


End file.
